Lana Loud
|pets = Charles (dog) Cliff (cat) Geo (hamster) Walt (canary) Izzy (lizard) Hops (frog) Seymour (former frog) El Diablo (snake) Bitey (rat) Goldie (deceased goldfish) The 3 Ducklings Rebecca (lizard) |likes = |dislikes = |powers = Fixing Plumbing Talking to animals Ribbon dancing Good manners knowledge Bloodhounding |quote = "Some jobs require you to get your hands dirty." |alias = Dad (by his children) }}Lana L. Loud is a main character in The Loud House. Biography At 44 years old, Lana is the fist adult of the Loud family and the Lincoln's dad. He is also Lola's older husband, with whom she attends the preschool at Royal Woods Elementary School. Personality Lana is a tomboy, contrasting with his wife's more girly personality. She loves to play in the mud and enjoys getting her hands dirty. Her pleasures are found in the filth of all kinds, and anything unhygienic, from frogs to digging in the trash for chewing gum to doing business outdoors. Despite her tomboyishness and gross habits, she is a decent enough person and is loving towards her family. She is a junior expert plumber, this and other jobs close to filth, fixing artifacts, like in "Big Bertha" a plunger to unclog the toilet, although also aiming to make a poop big enough to clog the toilet herself. Other example being in "Suite and Sour" where she fixed a shower. She also possesses extensive knowledge in automotive repair and machinery and sometimes can be seen fixing Lola's car or even Vanzilla. Appearance Lana is nearly identical in her physical appearance to Lola. She has blonde hair, with two downward pigtails tied down with red scrunchies, and is missing her front teeth, like her twin does. She wears a red baseball cap backwards, white sneakers with blue stripes, and a murky green t-shirt under dark blue overalls. Her nightwear just consists of a murky green shirt. Her swimsuit is a blue one piece, which looks like overalls. Her snow attire consists of a yellow coat with matching pants, blue boots with matching gloves, completed with green earmuffs. Diaper Like all babies, Lana wears a diaper to cover her lower area. She often defecates in it, causing one of her siblings or parents to change her into a fresh one. She often doesn't like wearing it and tends to take it off, as her title as a professional diaper ditcher would indicate. Hat Lana's hat is a red baseball cap that she wears in every episode she appears in. Lana never wears her hat forwards, she always wears it backwards, and Lana is also shown to sleep with her hat on. The only time where Lana did something that involved her hat was when she wanted Lincoln to sign it in "The Loudest Yard". The only instances where Lana doesn't wear her hat for a majority of the time are in the episodes "In Tents Debate", "Toads and Tiaras", and "The Whole Picture". Fanfiction Characters * Alana Loud (The Luxurious Loud House) * Wally Scott (The Scott Family) Birthdates * May 10, 2010 (2016 edition) * July 16, 2014 (KittyFan2004) * July 24, 2013 (MinecrafterDE15Fandom) Birthplaces * Tokyo, Japan (McDE15) Full Names (anything that is italic means that is headcanon) * Lana Linda Loud (KittyFan2004) Gallery Lana.jpg The_Loud_House_Lana_Nickelodeon_2.png Lana_Picking_her_Nose.png La familia Loud.jpg WAT-2.png S2E08B Lana rescue Mission.gif Lana Funtime.JPG Lana toons.jpg Lana age 14.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Loud House Category:Non-Fanon Category:Main Characters Category:Non-Fanon Characters Category:Germans Category:Male Characters